The present invention relates to 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione having the formula: ##STR2## produced by the process of our invention, and novel compositions using 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials, or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Deep, slightly woody, herbaceous aromas are desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Pungent, sweet, hay-, tea-, tobacco-like, floral and fruity notes prior to and on smoking, in both the main stream and the side stream, are desirable in tobaccos and tobacco flavors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,898 discloses the use in tobaccos and tobacco flavors of compounds having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein one of the symbols R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 represents a lower alkyl radical, and each of the other two symbols represents a hydrogen atom; or two of the symbols R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 represent each a lower alkyl radical, and the other a hydrogen atom; and wherein each of the symbols R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 represent a lower alkyl radical. The specific compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,898 are 2,2,5-trimethyl-cyclohex-5-en-1,4-dione and 2,2,5,6-tetramethylcyclohex-5-en-1,4-dione. The compound of our invention, 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione, however, has properties which are unexpected, unobvious, and advantageous as compared to the compounds as specified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,898. In addition, although the genus of 3,923,898 covers 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione, 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione is neither suggested nor implied therein. In addition, Danish Pat. No. 85,397 of Apr. 21, 1958, discloses a compound having the structure: ##STR4## The compound, 2-butyl-3,5,5-trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1,4-dione, of the instant invention, has properties unobvious, unexpected, and advantageous over the properties of the compound disclosed in Danish Pat. No. 85,397.